


In The Light

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: ... .Its too short.... hope you'll like it





	In The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [February Soon Appears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541433) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 
  * Inspired by [February Soon Appears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541433) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> ... .Its too short  
> .... hope you'll like it

Now you're standing in the light , but it never felt so dark ! Mr.Reese's hand isn't clutching yours anymore ! 

You are on the other side , you are on the safe side .  You are in the light ... Alone !

But why   ? 

And when ?

You're trying to remember , you're trying very hard to know , when ? when has  John's hand released yours ? 

where's John ?

what happened to him ? 

why are you here -in the light - without him ?

have you left him behind ?!

How could you ?!!

You called his name at the top of your voice ! over and over . You shouted his name until your voice cracked , until you heard nothing but your sobs .

You're still waiting 

you're still hoping 

He's John Reese after all . He'll be here ! by your side wearing the most beautiful smirk . He'll ask you if you are alright ? even though he's the one  been in the dark ! even though you're in the light .

You sat down ....

waiting.....

counting .... You'll count until John shows up

3.3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344


End file.
